The Company Of Furniture A MammonXAnge Fanfic
by HopStepJump47
Summary: Ange finds herself in a tight situation. After realising she will never actually be able to gain her brothers company, would the company of her furniture, Mammon be satisfacory enough for her?


I never thought returning here again would surprise me as much as the last, coming back to the timeless location, where fragments of time themselves were kept here for safe keeping. Yet still even though the fragments themselves were in safe-keeping, it didn't mean these fragments of time were safe themselves. I looked deep into one of these worlds; the fragment looked like a crystal with the edges all rigid and sharp. Deep inside, I saw me when I was a child from the year 1985. I saw my brother and me at the carnival we travelled to that summer where my brother and me had one of the best adventures of our lives. A hint of joy sparkled, however the warmth inside me only lasted for a second, as the cold reality of the situation had hit me.

"If Battler defeats Beato, it's true that he'll return to his original world. But that's not the world you're in. It's the world of 1986 where the six year old version of you is waiting for her brother to return. Battler will return in October of 1986, not where you are in 1998. Know what that means? Battler won't return to where you are, 12 years after you lost your brother. In other words you're fighting for something without having any chance of actually being rewarded."

Lambdadelta's words were engraved in my head, repeating themselves over and over whilst I stared at the empty space in front of me. There was no hope left. I couldn't imagine the miracle of my brother coming back home anymore, in fact, the only I could think of was the revenge I wanted to inflict on who I thought was my ally; Frederica, the Witch of Miracles. The only magical being that I trusted. If only the connections to the world hadn't been destroyed back then on my Kinzo's island… Maybe… This pain wouldn't have even ceased to exist.

Mammon appeared in the blink of an eye, looking into my eyes with pity. But I didn't care. There was no point in caring. I wanted to die. I wanted them all to die. Beatrice, Bern, Lamb, all of them I wanted to be slaughtered at the hand of my blue truth. It didn't matter whether it made anything better or not, as long as they couldn't exist. Tears ran down the side of my face as the furniture halted to rest beside me. That was when I whispered to her;

"I… I want my onee back…"

"You heard the Witch of Certainty; you can never get _your_ onee back, only the onees' of those Anges, waiting without a clue in the world. Unable to even think of what terror could be waiting for their entire families."

She was right. I couldn't argue back, or even use the blue truth against her. I clutched my fists and gritted my teeth together in infuriating agony. Compared to me, Mammon was simply furniture, yet her words made me feel as if I was below furniture such as Mammon. Her arms held me in her secluded grasp. Yet I slightly, just slightly felt comforted as my head rested against her chest. It was at this point that I couldn't think straight _at all_.

"How about… You become _my_ furniture… If you wish of course", Mammon whispered with a glint in her eye, causing the hairs at the back of my neck to stand on end.

A love between a human and a piece of witch's furniture seemed so forbidden and unreal, yet a small piece of me insisted it could be. Maybe, if I could become a witch myself, even though it wouldn't change the gap between us very much, could it at least make our bond stronger?

I held onto her hand and looked up at her face. Her varnished-looking hazel eyes embedded in her pale porcelain face made her seem even more like furniture. Sweet, beautiful furniture filled with life that I wanted to hold me and never let go. As I snuggled up closer to her, blushing brighter and grasping tighter to her, I smiled as even more tears streamed down my face. And then at that moment, she kissed my cheek, followed by her excitement, she responded;

"Kehehe… Ange, my sweet little bundle of furniture!"

***Sorry if there's a few mistakes I missed... This is my first fanfic... Not sure if it's an excuse but oh well. ^-^''**


End file.
